five years later
by Ida Sofie
Summary: Mikan and her friends are 15 going on 16.Natsume fights against his hormones,Mikan is dens as always,and Hotaru keep on black mailing.everything is as usual,until this wicked girl comes.Who is the yellow eyed girl? is she who she says she is?
1. A usual day!

AN/ Im back! This is a story i have been longing to write for so long!

Im not sure fi Im going to update " the black perverted cat " so much more.

I need you guys to help me with a end

"speaking"

´_thinking_´

Gakuen Alice – chapter 1 – A usual day

It was still 15 minutes 'till class started, but he was tired of waiting, asusual. He cautiously opened the door, so she wouldn't hear him coming in.  
He had a copy of her room keys, and for that reason he'd always feel the glares of envious females, but after he went on a hairburning massacre a few years ago, no one in the girls dorm would protest on Natsume's daily visits.

He opened the three star room, and walked as quietly as a cat. She was not in her bedroom, so that left one other room: The bathroom.  
He knew by past experiences that if he would try to enter the bathroom while Mikan was in there, it would ruin the whole morning. So he sat down on her bed, and began to read a new manga.

"oh, hello Natsume. I'll be ready soon, so just give me 3 more minutes!" She ran to her mahogany desk, and put down all her books and academic items that she needed for class.After 5 years with Natsume showing up in her bedroom every morning, Mikan had indeed gotten used to it... but some things never change...Natsume glanced over his manga. "So its all red today?" his face was still so carefully composed as he went back to reading his manga. "All red...? I'm not sure what your talking abou OH NATSUME! You're such a PERVERT! as ALWAYS! Stop looking at my underwear!" Mikan took Natsumes manga away, so he had to face her.  
"I've been doing that for 5 years now. I'm just surprised you aren't used to it yet." he smirked, and failed at an attempt to take back his manga asMikan hid it behind her. Natsume´s smirk widened, and before she knew what hit her, he pounced. She erupted in laughter as he tickled her, dropping the manga in the process. Both seemed to have forgotten about it as he pinned her down to the bed. so she dropped the manga "Natsume, we'll be late for class! We have to go we've only got, like, 5 minutes!"  
Natsume replied by leaning down for a chaste kiss on the lips, but he'd barley touched her lips before

BAKABAKABAKA

Hotaru stood in a cloud of smoke that came from her Baka gun, one hand rested on the door frame, and the other wielding the almost lethal weapon  
"Stop flirting Natsume. She's right, class is starting soon." Hotaru spun around. "Come on Mikan, we're going to be late if we don'tleave right now. And I don't want you idiots making me tardy." and with that added insult, she walked out of the room

Mikan tugged at Natsumes sleeve for him to get off her, and they headed to class.

"HELLO everyone! Good morning!" Mikan flashed her biggest smile and sat down between Hotaru and Natsume. "How are you today, Ruka-pyon? Anna? nonoko?" each replied in their usual fashion before the teacher walked in.

"Hello, young love birds!" Narumisensei practically waltzed into the classroom, wearing a pink shirt with a red ribbon and tight jeans. "Since I'm SO busy doing..." There was a brief moment of silence in which Narumi seemed to be in deep thought, searching his mind for an excuse. "Stuff...You're going to have... Uhm." Another brief silence in which the class simultaneously sweatdropped. "...Substitute-kun as a teacher today." He walked out of the door, and returned dragging the poor unnamed teacher into the class.

"NO, no! please don't leave me here alone with these... These inhumane MONSTERS! one day, they are going to kill me!" when he turned around, Narumi was already gone.  
"OK! OK! if you guys don't hurt me, I'll promise an 15minuteearly dismissal! " He forced a smile. The windmanipulator sent him three meters into the air. "Make it 30 minutes  
and nobody gets hurt." "HELP! HELP!...Someone? Anyone?!" He fell through the air, stopping inches from the ground before he was lifted again.  
"Stop bullying him!" Mikan yelled and nullified the windmanipulator's Alice, ignoring the loud 'thump!' and "OUCH!" from the teacher when he fell on the ground.

"Th-thank you sso much Mikan-chan!" He wrapped his arms around her slender legs as he told her of his gratefulness,...Which, of course, was a grave mistake.  
"AH! I'm on fire! Please, someone! Mikan-chan?!" He yelled out, running manically throughout the class. (Mikan nullified the Alice, although it was a little while before the teacher noticed he was no longer on fire. ) "Thank you Mikan, and I'll definitely NEVER hug your legs again! You're dismissed, class, I need to go work on growing my hair back..." The poor teacher whimpered.

**Later on that day **

Mikan and Natsume sat under their Sakura tree. "Natsume?" Mikan ran a hand through Natsumes hair, his head lying in her lap. "Can't we go on a date soon? Its been ages since last time! " Mikan giggled.

_'sure, it has been a long time since our last date, and it could be... fun.'_

He thought to himself. "Hn. Whatever" he replied coldly. "Yay! let's go tomorrow! we can buy hawolon, eat out, shop, and have so  
much FUN!" Mikan went on and on talking...

-

**AN/** this one was short, because i wanted to ... introduce you to a usual day?

im going to have longer chapters from now

Next chapter, Mikan and Natsume is going on a date! yay!


	2. Closer

AN/ sorry for last chapter, i know it was crappy spelling, but i just wrote it as fast as i could, beacause mom needed my PC, or acutely, its a MAC!! xD

so, ill try to make this chapter´s spelling better... flame me as much as you want!

**CHANGING LAST CHAPTER**

**-**

**Behind some fake bushes **

**" I cant believe Mikan is making him go on a stupid date!" someone whispered, she took up a phone and called a number " Persona? yes,its me... And yes, im starting to morrow"**

**-**

**Guaken alice - Chapter 2 - Closer**

-

Ne-Yo - Closer

I can feel her on my skin  
I can taste her on my tongue  
Shes the sweetest taste of sin  
The more I get the more I want

-

"Natsume! Im in a towel as you can see, and its 30 minuets before we are going, AND you knew very well i was taking a shower!" Mikan blushed and Natsume smirked, as always. Mikan was on her way back to the bathroom, when Natsume turned her around by her wrist, and pinned her to the wall. " but Mikan, you know i love to come early" Natsume whispered in her ear, and butterfly kissed her down to the neck. With one hand, he keept pinning her to the wall, and he moved the other one, slowly down her waist, to her tight, under her skirt, and - "Natsume?" Mikan asked confused, Natsume´s eyes widened but soon got hidden under his hair bangs " Natsume? natsume!" Natsume just stood there clutching his hands.

_Damn, i cant control myself anymore, Im soon 16, I cant expect not to have these wicked hormones, but it doesn't help that she´s in a towel , or that she´s way to dens for her own god, she trusts me so much, but shes to dumb to know when to pull me back or stop me, even thou (?) its my fault_

-

Ne-Yo - Closer

And I just can't pull myself away  
Under a spell i can't break  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
AndI just can't bring myself away  
But I don't want to escape

-

"NATSUME!" Natsume looked up, to see a frustrated Mikan " whats wrong? I have been calling you for several times, and you just stood there spacing out, are you ok Natsume?" mikan asked worried, Natsume nodded, and sat down on the bed " hurry, or we´ll miss the buss" some minutes later she was wearing a white halter neck dress with sakura prints on, white ballet shoes and her hair in two pig tails.

-

"NO NO NO! we cant be late, i need a box with fluff puffs!" Mikan and natsume was running ( mikan dragged natsume ) towards the Hawalon shop. " oh no, its just one box left, and that boy is going to take it, well, I guess the Gods didn't want me to be happy today!" mikan sobbed, and a dark aura surrounded her " Natsume? " sobb sobb " something smells burned...?" Mikan stood up " its nothing to worry about, now get in line, the boy said you could have the last hawalon box" Natsume said coldly and Mikan soon forgot all about the smell, and ran to the line, while Natsume sat down on a bench near by, watching a boy in fire running around, while someone was throwing water on him.

Mikan and Natsume was holding hands, walking around, looking in shops( the box of hawalon was empty after 15 minits, natsume got one pice, Mikan the rest)

"HOTARU! and... ruka? are you two on...a... DATE!" Mikan was jumping ecstatically around holding her hand when

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Dont jump around, holding my hand, lets go somewhere and eat"

Hotaru found a sea food restaurant, where they all sat down and ordered some food ( of course Horaru was eating crab)After ordering some food they just sat there chattering, and when the food came, and everyone was enjoying the meal. But Hotaru didn't eat like there was no tomorrow, so Mikan got a bit worried "Ne, Hotaru, how is your work for Donald Trump? " (my imagination isn't very good, so i just had to find someone famous) hotarus face was as emotionless as usual, but Mikan could see a hint of sorrow in her eyes "of course its going well baka im the one doing the work!" Mikan and Hotaru began a big conversation/arguing, but something was bothering Natsume. He feelt someone was watching them, and he had more than enough training with dangerous ability class, to know how to trust your instincts. It was still early, so it was not many people in the restaurant, it was only five tables in use plus their own. the three first tables was at the window, all of them was occupied of young cupels, the fourth table was in the middle of the restaurant, a man in black suit and sunglasses ( you know kreepy man in black suit, and sunglasses inside -.- ) and, the last table, was in the back, in the shadows, it was a little girls with yellow eyes, almost, just almost close to honney, (almost honey colored eyes) she sat next to someone he could only see the shadows of him, probably her grandfather. he was about to look over the three tables with the cuples, when he feelt thouse yellow eyes in his neck. he turned around, just in time to look in her eyes " NATSUME!" he turned around to see a annoyed brunette with honey eyes. " I have been calling you manny times, is something wrong?" Mikan looked worried at Natsume " what ever, lets go" Natsume stood up, and took Mikans arm and lifted her up " But natsume, im not done eating" Natsume just dragged her out from the restaurant. A little bit later Hotaru came out with a crab in her hand, Luca right after with a backpack with crabs.

**On the buss stop after the date** ( Hotaru and luca is still in central town)

"look how beautiful everything is when its raining, everything is so clean and new, its so nice feeling the water caress your skin, and Natsume, look at the rainbow!" Mikan was skipping around in the rain, on their way home to the dorm from the buss stop. "come skipping with me Natsume!" Mikan giggeld and took his hand " No" was his reply " oh com on" mikan giggled, but stopped, so she could walk with Natsume. "did you enjoy our date ?"natsume looked at her, and ( if you looked behind his bandgs he) blushed. her white dress caressed her curves ( her curves are not big, but not small ether) and of course her underwear. "Hn" was all there could be heard, mikan skipped to the sakura tree, and Natsume followed. Mikan had stopped, waited for Natsume, who turned her around and kissed her passionately on her lips, she had her arms around his nack, and he had his around her waist. he moved one of his hands to her tight, at the same time his thoung was begging ( natsume never begs, not there he would admit there he does) for entrance. Mikan dens as she is, was to focused on natsumes hand, witch was moving up, didnt notice this and was about to gasp for air when... she felt his thoung, his hand was now tuching her panties, "Na-"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Mikan looked up and saw Hotaru, and luca running right behind " I have been missing you so much!" Mikan jumped around ( shes to dense to notice that her white dress is showing pretty much) " baka, its only an hour since we last met, lets go home" Hotaru grabbed Mikans hand, turned around, glaring at natsume, and nodded to Luca, and then they went to the girls dorm.

"eh... Natsume, i know its your privacy, but erm...You have to be careful with Mikan, shes just to dens for her own good, she wont pull you away Natsume, thats how much she trusts you! get a grip on your self! " Natsume had never seen Ruka angry over his moves on Mikan " Hotaru wants to talk to you tomorrow, your lucky if she dont drown you or something" Ruka tryed to smile, and walked away.

**At Hotaru´s tree stars room**

"who got the movie?" Mikan asked cheerfully, Hotaru, anna nonoko and herself was at Hotarus room, having a sleep over. " I do!" Anna said " and i got the candy!" Mikan shouted " I have the tv, and the DVD player" Hotaru said emotionless " And I brought with a bottle for truth or dear" Nonoko said.

They watched the movie, took on their PJ´s and night growns, and sat down on the floor, and in the middle there was a bottle.

"ill start" Anna said, she spinned the bottle, and it was Hotarus turn to be asked "Ill take truth " so Anna questioned " when i walked by a empty class rom last monday, were you and Luca making out?" Anna smirked, Hotaru was still emotionless but she sure was surprised. ". . . . yes, we did" Mikan´s eyes widened " woah! congratul-"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Mikan flew right into the wall "Hotaru it hurts! why do you have to shot me with the baka gun all the time!?" Maikan complained "because you're a baka" hotaru said emotionless, before she spinned the bottle, witch ended on Nonoko "ill take dare" Hotaru smirked "you have to sign 25 of these photos of you in a swim suit" Nonoko was speechless, but nodded and spun the bottle and it landed on - " MIKAN truth or dare?" Nonoko asked the brunet "I´ll take... truth" Nonoko smiled, but soon looked very serious "Have you and Natsume done IT yet ? you guys have been together now since you was 11 years old! how can Natsume not want to - "Nonoko stopped speaking when hotaru pointed at her with her Baka gun "oh shut up and let Mikan answer" said Hotaru coldly (Hotaru wanted to know, because she had told Natsume not to, but she knew he wouldn't follow her rules) Mikan looked at all of them, and her cheeks turned pink " uhm..."

* * *

**Cliffhang! :D**

ill make next chapter come sooner than last one, im SO sorry, but the teachers gave me so much homework! i cant believe it...

i want you to know what this means instead of saying "**hotaruuuuuu"** its like "**hotaru**" okay? ( :

thank you for R&R

- ida


	3. Paper planes

**AN/ if i owed Gakuen Alice, I wouldn't be writing on fanfic --,**

-i dont like love songs... but if the lyricks are good, ore the melody, its okay!

**I Love meg and Dia... Monster and Roses its just to sad...**

-

**Gakuen alice - chapter 2 - Paper planes**

Mikan looked at all of them, and her cheeks turned pink " uhm..." Mikan Giggled " its nothing called IT, it could be anything, if you don't mean..ooooh" Mikan made a big "O" with her mouth " erm... no of course not, I almost don't know what it is, and i don't think Natsume thinks that much about it" Hotaru rolled her eyes, Anna and Nonoko sweat dropped. " erm... It´s late, lets go to bed" Nonoko said, and so they did.

Mikan was the first one to wake up, she tried to get some more sleep, but failed, so she went to Hotarus bathroom, and fixed herself. When she came back to the bedroom, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko was also awake, so she waited until they were done changing and stuff, before they left the room, and went to the cafeteria, when " OH, I forgot my back pack, ill run and get it, can you guys save a seat for me?" and with that, the brunet ran away to her room.

Natsume walked down the hallway, a bit disappointed, because Mikan wasn't in her room.

_hn, i know she was going on a sleepover with Imai and those blue and pink haired girls, but i was hoping she was in her room now.. showering and -_

BOOM

"Itai!- oh, hello Natsume, what were you doing here, Did you want to see me?" Mikan asked sweetly "whatever" he said cooley "can you wait 2 sec, i have to get my backpack" Mikan skipped into her room, found her stuff and went back to Natsume. "Can you and Luca-pyon sit next to us when we are eating breakfast?"Mikan asked " whatever you say strawberry prints, and by the way, its so childish, why not wear what i brought you?" Natsume smirked _3,2,1,_ "Natsume, your such a PERVERT!" Mikan began walking away, tying to be mad when- " NATSUME! stop breathing in my neck, i know your right behind me, so stop smirking and come with me to the cafeteria so we don't have to starve today!" Natsume smirked, took her hand, and walked to the cafeteria.

**After eating, fighting and walking**

"hello everyone" mikan yelled, and sat down on her seat, between Natsume and Hotaru. "hey, Mikan since almost everyone is buried in homework, and no one has time to come shopping with me, you're allowed to come with me" sumire said. " I didn't ask anyone else, but i wont go that low to ask if she wants to join me-" Koko said with a stupid smile, before smumire trowed a book at him. "sure Permy, i always enjoy our shopping trips!" Sumire gave mikan a little smile before-" its NOT permy, it's SUMIRE SOUDA!" Sumire shouted and walked over to her seat.

" Hello my lovely lovebirds!" Narumi smiled, he was wearing a pink frill shirt with pearls and ribbons, and tight jeans. everyone sweat dropped (except Hotaru and Natsume) "Today we have a new student, take well care of her!" A girl with long beautiful blond hair walked in, she had yellow eyes and dark red lips.

"hello, My name is Yasu Usha Morana and my alice is to control demons, i don't use it, because I loose so much of my life, and i have to go to the hospital, and I will be very sick, so please don't ask me to show it to you" Yasu Usha bowed and smiled shyly.

Narumi nodded "and your partner will be... HOTARU IMAI!" everyone was in shock, and you could almost see the dark aura around Hotaru, but Narumi just smiled "and since I'm going to do grown up stuff now, Hirofumi Nojima ( the teacher who grow hair xD) is going to have this lesson with you guys, have fun!" They all sweat dropped saw Narumi skip out of the class room. Hiromfumi had collapsed on the floor crying water falls, begging Narumi to come back, he stood up with teary eyes, and told Yasu Usha to present herself for the class, and then, he ran away.

"i dont think its so much more to tell" she said shyly "erm... excuse me, but who is Hotaru Imai?" as an answer hotaru shot a shot with her baka gun in the sealing. Everyone was silent, waiting for a reaction,Yasu Usha looked nervous at Hotaru when- " HELLO! im Mikan Sakura, just call me Mikan. Hotaru is my best fried, Nice to meet you Yasu Usha Morana " Mikan took the new girls hand, and offerd her a seat between her and Hotaru " Hotaru is usually busy with her inventions, so if you have any questions, just ask me!" Mikan said before Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, and some other class mates, came and greeted their new class mate.

**after classes**

"so, Yasu Usha Morana, do you want to come with me and sumire to central town, ill show you around, and we can all shop together!" Mikan giggled. Mikan was showing Yasu Usha the campus ( Hotaru flew away with her swan scooter after the class ended) "can I ask you something? Sakura-chan?" Yasu Usha was writing all the information she could get, in a little notice book"of cours, but pleas call me Mikan!" she asked everything about the school, teachers her class mates, who was couples who was friends and so on, and Mikan told her everything, after dinner, Mikan felt they had known each other for years.

"SUMIRE! i hope its ok that Yasu Usha with us today, i want to show her central town, and FLUFF PUFFS!" Mikan had fluff puffs in her eyes, and was gone to another world, so sumire asked the buss driver, to help her to lift Mikan inside the buss, to her buss seat. Mikan snapped back to reality, when the buss driver dropped her on her seat, and started a conversation as if nothing had happend.

"Im so happy we managed to bye one box each! its like a dream!" but before Mikan managed to go back to dream world, Sumire dragged the to a new shop, where they meet Hotaru ( sumire said it was a sea food shop, if not, Hotaru wouldn't be there, and by the way, Hotaru was very pissed off)

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Mikan, Sumire and Yasu Usha got hit by one baka bullet each, and alot of people was looking at them. 4/53 that was looking at them was Natsume, Ruka, Koko and Youichi. sumire got quickly on her foots and dusted her skirt "hello boys! want to join us? were going to eat now" Before the boys could answer, she had dragged all of the ( dont ask me how) to the nearest sea food restaurant ( of course Hotarus idea)

They were all eating and chattering, ( except Yasu Usha she was writing in her notice book and she was shy, so she only answered questions) it was a bit hot, so Hotaru grabbed a picture and used it as a fan, when everyone hear a new song on the radio;

-

**M.I.A - Paper planes**

**I'll fly like a paper get high like planes** ( when she´s thinking about money)

**if you catch me at the border I got visas in my name **( she´s rich)

**If you come around here I'll make em all day **(Hotaru´s inventions)

**I'll get one done, in a second if you wait **( true, so true! x)

-

After a bit more chattering, Ruka saw Hotaru fanning herself with a picture, and on that picture, if you looked carefully, you could see Ruka with a little chiken in his arms. "Hotaru! give me that picture! You promised to not sell it!" Hotaru stared coldly at him " yes i did, but you didn't tell me not to fan myself with it" Rukas jaw dropped " but.. but i paid you a lot of rabbits!" Hotaru glared at him, they heard this song in the back ground again

( INFO ( what Hotaru does ) **the song** )

-

**M.I.A - Paper planes**

**All i wanna do is**

**BANG BANG BANG **( baka baka baka)

**and a **

**kachiing **( grabbing Rukas vallet)

**And take your money** ( all of it!)

-

everyone sweat dropped ( expect from Hotaru, Rika and Natsume) Hotaru just stood there counting money "ill pay for the food" she said emotionless " hey! its my money!" Luca tried but... ( he´ll never learn)

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

-

-

**AN/ yellow eyed girl**, nothing special is going to happen with her... YET!

im going to give you some clues in every chapter about her...

**next update will be in maybe a week? i have so much homework!! xx**

- ida sofie


	4. I'm like a bird

**AN/ **I do not ow GA, i just ow Yasu Usha Morana and Daisuke Tsutomo

i changed my name...

form Amuto Miru to - Ida Sofie

This chapter is to my new friend and editor -Yasu-CupidxPsyche

-

**Gakuen alice - chapter 4 - Im like a bird**

**-**

"I cant wait for the festival to start! but we still got a lot of planning to do in Special Ability class." Mikan had been up in the sky's lately.  
Everyone had started to prepare for the school festival; That is, everyone except the Dangerous Ability class.

Natsume and Youichi walked over the campus, they were going to meet Mikan and Nobara, helping them to prepare for the festival.  
On their way to the SA, (aka: Special Ability) class, Natsume spotted the yellow eyed girl Yasu Usha Morana, and they stared at each other for a while before she walked away.

'_Cold, cold eyes. There's something very strange about that new girl, and...  
I know that I've seen her before, but I don't remember when, or anything. Those yellow eyes...  
Iknow its something... But I'm not sure of just what.´_

"Oniichan? you have been staring at that girl for a long time now, is there something wrong?" Youichi asked in a emotionless voice  
"Whatever. And stop calling me Oniichan, because if Mikan is Oneechan, then we cant date, and if we cant date, then we cant do grown up stuff, and then we cant "

"NATSUME HYUUGA! do NOT teach Youchan stuff like that! " Mikan yelled at Natsme and took Youichi´s hand, Nobara came right behind her.  
"Hm. That was the longest sentence I've heard you say. Albeit, the most  
perverted." Hotaru commented as she passed by on her swan scooter, Luca running after her yelling something about some pictures  
"Erm... shall we go to the SA class now?" Nobara shyly asked, and so they did.

Natsume sat on a chair with Youichi on his lap, both of them reading Manga, while Nobara and Mikan were writing down a list on what they had to do  
before the GA festival started.

"Hello, can I help you? I'm Daisuke Tsutomu, please call me Daisuke, and I'm 14 years old!" Chimed a Brownhaired boy, pushing his glasses up the bridge of  
his nose. " Mikan Sakura! call me Mikan, and I'm 15 years old, and this is Nobara" Mikan waived at Nobara, "  
and thats Natsume, the one who is glaring at you, (don't take it to heart, he's like that to everyone,) and the boy who is sitting on this lap is Youichi."  
Mikan Smiled widely " are you new here? I have never seen you before." Daisuke smiled. "I came here 2 weeks ago. But I have not been attending to  
the SA class yet, and I'm not so good at using my Alice; It was just coincidences that my Alice was discovered."

**Flashback**

They were at the mall that day. He was pushing around his mother on her wheelchair; It was just the two of them together.  
They'd noticed that in the middle of the mall was a large skylight. His mother loved that skylight, because you could always see the white fluffy clouds in the clear blue skies from where they were standing at this precise moment. They just stood there, cherishing the moment.  
All of a sudden, they heard a loud crack for some reason, the glass had given out! Gasps were heard as the crack only enlarged, spreading out until finally It broke, raining down upon the nowscreaming, scrambling people who ran for cover.

There was nowhere to hide the wheelchair, certainly not on time.  
"Run Daisuke! now!" he could hear his mother yell to him.

But he couldn't, he would never let his mother get pierced with the thousand shards of glass, only but a millisecond away!  
suke squeezed his mothers hand, closed his eyes, and waited for the glass when...!

He opened his eyes, looked up and saw... That all the jagged pieces had frozen in midair, just hovering right over their heads.

**end of flashback**

"Later some guys in some fancy black suits had offered to pay for the heart surgery that she'd required... In exchange for me coming with them to this school. My mom didn't want me to, but I couldn't pay for the operation, so I came here!"  
Daisuke had attracted everyones attention by now.

"what's your Alice, anyway?" Natsume broke the silence.  
"oh, I didn't tell you guys? Some call it the 'Time Freezer'.  
I can freeze objects in or at a certain point in time, keep it there, and/or make it come back. Or whatever I want, I guess, having to do with that.  
Uhm, hey,what's your Alice?"

"Nullification and SAC." Mikan replied without hesitation.  
"...Fire." Natsume said simply, and hesitantly. He (quite unnecessarily) snapped his fingers, and willed a flame to appear before him. Mikan nullified it, also showing an example of her Alice, and just stuck out her tongue when Natsume narrowed his eyes at her for taking out his flame.  
"...uhm... Ice..." Nobara murmured.  
"Perfect! Excuse me Nobara, but could you please make me an ice dagger?" he requested.  
Nobara looked over at Natsume, who just nodded, so she gave him an ice dagger.  
Daisuke closed his eyes and concentrated on the ice dagger, before he opened his eyes.

"Natsume, can you please make it a bit hotter in here?" unfortunately. He was new, so he did not know to:  
Never ask The Nastume Hyuuga for a favor if you're not Mikan Sakura,  
a close friend,  
(and definitely not) if you're the guy who keeps your little sister as a prisoner.

But because Daisuke triggered his curiosity, Natsume did as he said. But perhaps he made it just a little bit...Too hot.

"Natsume, what the hell?! Are you trying to melt us from the inside out, or something!?" a not so longer carefree Tsubasa yelled,  
but all he got in response was a rise in the already boiling temperature.

"So, as you can see, the ice hasn't melted a bit. That's because it is  
still stuck in 5 minutes ago." he said, closing his eyes once again.

But when he opened them again, the ice  
dagger melted before Mikan could yell 'HOWALON!' ( and that's really fast!)

"I have a new idea! come everyone, I'll tell you, but we are going to need..."

**After the classes were over, and the temperature went down a few degrees...**

"This year, I bet we're going to win the GA festival competition! all thanks to Daisuke!" Mikan cheered,  
although Daisuke looked bothered by the attention, and looked sheepishly down at his feet.  
"its nothing, really."he said while he tried to avoid Natsume's death glare.

"Hotaru and Ruka-pyon! This is Daisuke, my new friend, he is in the SA class!"  
Hotaru just nodded, and Ruka smiled at him.  
"I have to sell some new pictures now, I need the money for my newest  
invention" was Hotarus last words before she flew away on her swan scooter.

**(Nelly Furtado I'm Like A Bird)**

_'I'm like a bird, I only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is,  
I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is'_

"HOTARU! come back or else!" Luca yelled after Hotaru. "Or else what, bunnyboy?" Hotaru replied  
"arrgh, just ... WAIT!" He ran after Hotaru, and finally, he saw her flying into her bedroom window.

Hotaru grabbed a HUGE photo album, she opened it, and looked through the pictures, (they were all of Luca), she had been writing the exact date next to the pictures.  
She putted a new picture in her photo album. Hotaru was not good in that 'lets-be-friends' stuff,  
so the only way she knew she could get Luca's attention, was through blackmailing.

Sometimes when Hotaru knew NO ONE could read her mind, she would let herself think about how it would be if she and Luca were dating.

_She would sit in a cafe waiting for Luca, and when he came, she would shoot him  
with her baka gun once for every minute that he was late and then she-_

"HOTARU, Give me those pictures now! ...Hey,...what are you doing?" Luca looked, a shocked expression on his face, at Hotaru.  
And for the first time, you could see a tiny bit of fear in her eyes, (which quickly went away).

"I Need to... have one of each picture, in case someone is asking for a new one, or an extra." She said, and hid the album.  
Luca saw one of the pictures falling down on the floor, so he picked it up.  
"Hey! You haven't sold this one, and... Its me in my boxers!" he stopped talking when he saw Hotaru pointing at him with her baka gun.  
"Get.Out.Of.My.Room! NOW!" Luca could swear he could see a flash of hurt in her eyes.  
"Hotaru, whats wrong? its not like you to warn me before shooting me."

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Just put the gun carefully down on the floor Hotaru, so I wont be hurt anymore... today?"  
Hotaru´s hand was trembling, she lowered her gun, and when it was on its way down to the floor...

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Come on, Luca! I'm not stupid, did you really think I would drop it on the floor?" you could see a little smile on her face, before it quickly disappeared. Luca was lying on the floor. "I have been waiting to see that smile for a long time now, Hotaru..." Luca said before he passed out, in a dramatic fashion.

"Luca...LUCA! if you don't wake up now, I'm going to shoot you again!" Hotaru sighed, and sat next to Luca  
"Hotaru?"Luca asked, his eyes widening when he realized he was lying on Hotaru's bed.  
"I'm...I'm sorry, Luca" Hotaru looked away, her cheeks turning light pink. Luca turned her face so he could face her, and stared in her eyes.

_'I am SO dead, after Ihis... And I still haven't done all the things I've wanted to do in life! I could see the headlines, already:  
Boy dead after kissing the coldhearted yet beautiful girl of his dreams, wh- '_

"Snap out of it, Luca!" Hotaru growled. Luca took Hotaru by her shirt, and dragged her closer. He was about to whisper the three words she had been  
longing to hear from him in so many years, but -

**(Nelly Furtado I'm Like A Bird')**

'Your faith in me brings me to tears  
Even after all these years  
And it pains me so much to tell  
That you don't know me that well  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true'

Hotaru stood up, "Get out Nogi! just get the hell out of here!"  
Luca understood that he had lost, and walked out of the door.  
Never, never had he heard Hotaru **THAT **cold, and she even called him Nogi!

**In a special star room**

Mikan and Natsume sat on Natsumes bed, talking about the day (Mikan is the one doing the talking.)  
"I'm so excited! its all because of Daisuke, and his wonderful Alice! now we can host the best entertainment in the GA festival!"  
Natsume had been listening for what felt like about 30 minutes of Mikan worshiping the new guy, and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Oi, polka! done chattering?" Before she could answer, He kissed her roughly. Mikan attempted to say something,  
so he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.  
A little moan escaped Mikan's mouth, which pleased Natsume, (Boy, was he going to tease her afterwards!

He held her waist with one hand, another one was playing with her hair. He gradually laid back onto her bed.  
He traced small butterfly kissed from her cheeks all the way down to her collar bone, causing her to let out another  
soft moan again. Mikan's hand was placed on Natsume's cheek, and slowly moving down his neck, (she noted his shiver at her gingerly touch), to his shirt...

'I wonder if Natsume's got a sixpack... Where did that come from? Oh...permy, of course,  
and what is a sixpack? it must be good to have, since perm is always talking about it...'

Mikan got more and more curious, so she undid the first button, giving him a shy kiss on his chest, (a little laugh escaped Natsume's mouth),  
before he stole another kiss from Mikan, his hand moved from her waist, to her thigh, and then under her skirt reaching for her underwear when

_'what the hell am I doing!?'_

Natsume reluctantly pulled away, stood up, clutching his fists at his sides.

"what's wrong, Natsume?" Mikan asked so innocently that it hurt just to hear her say those harmless words.

"I shouldn't start something I can't stop." He went over to his drawers and took a Tshirt he knew wouldn't cover too much, but a sufficient amount. ( Natsume was concerned  
about his hormones running crazy.)

After a lot of arguing, yelling, and waking up the whole academy, Mikan was now lying next to Natsume in his Tshirt... And on his bed.  
"Just shut up, Stripes, so we can get some sleep. I'll wake you up early tomorrow, so you can walk back to your room unnoticed."  
and with that said, he wrapped an arm around her waist and tried to get some sleep.

**AN:  
** I tried to make this as long as possible, so  
it took some time  
tell me if you like oneshot chapters and many updates  
or  
long chapters,few updates  
please R&R  
-Ida


	5. Last night

**AN/**

everyone writes

Ruka-pyon

and

Ruka

but its

**Luca**

-

**Gakuen Alice - Last night**

-

Hotaru Just sat there on her bed, like she did last night, she just couldn't move.

She had been staring at the wall for a long time now, her hand clutching the picture Luca found. She had never been this close to a boy (she have been sitting next to boys, but not that intim stuff) she had never,never been interested in boys. When Mikan came, she had this huge thing going on with Natsume. so each time they ran away, Luca and Hotaru wold be standing there, looking after their best friends. Hotaru could see the hurt look in Lucas eyes, when Natsume and Mikan had their moments. Hotaru began liking him, and because she wasn't so good with words, she had to make up an excuse to be with him. this was the start of Hotarus famous Blackmailing, she would be rich and spend time with luca at the same time. When everyone knew she was selling pictures of Luca and Natsume, so she had an excuse to spy on him, to talk to him, to make him notice her. slowly Luca stopped looking after Mikan and Natsume who ran away, and tried to befriend Hotaru.

But when she knew he was going to say the words she had longing to hear from him, she had thrower him out of her room.

-

**P diddy feat keyshia Cole - last night**

Last Night  
I Couldn't Even Get An Answer ( to why she had thrower him out, she had been thinking all night)  
I Tried To Call ( duh, her mini puma robot sends messages only using 5 minutes ( upgraded turtle mail))  
But My Pride Wouldn't Let Me Dial ( she wrote a letter, but she couldn't make herself send it, it would have sounded like she was begging)  
And I'm Sitting Here ( damn right xP )  
With This Blank Expression ( as always )  
And The Way I Feel  
I Wanna Curl Up Like A Child  
-

today was a new day for school, and it was almost impossible to not meet him. why did she push him away?

because the big oh so famous Hotaru Imai was... **scared**

-

**P diddy feat keyshia Cole - last night**  
I Know U Can Hear Me  
I Know U Can Feel Me  
I Can't Live Without You  
God Please Make Me Better  
I Wish I Wasnt The Way I Am

-

Luca didnt want to wake up. he dint want to face Hotaru, not today. he had cried him self to sleep last night.  
wasn't that the girls job, the crying part? and the boy was pretending like everything was ok?  
He had to do something, he knew Hotaru wasn't used to show emotions, he was the one showing emotions for both of them  
-

**P diddy feat keyshia Cole - last night  
**If I Told You Once,  
I Told You Twice  
You Can See It My Eyes  
I'm All Cried Out With Nothing To Say  
Your Everything I Want It To Be  
If You Could Only See Your Heart Belongs To Me  
I Love You So Much  
I'm Yearning For Your Touch  
Come And Set Me Free  
Forever Yours I'll Be  
Baby Won't You Come And Take This Pain Away

-

Hotaru came out of her bathroom, she had tried to shower off the feeling of loneliness, where was Mikan when she needed her?  
wasn't Hotaru supposed to be the super genius? but in love she knew nothing.

**-**

**P diddy feat keyshia Cole - last night  
**I Need You  
And You Need Me  
This Is So Plain To See  
And I Would Never Let You Go  
And I Will Always Love You So...I Will  
If You Could Only See  
Your Heart Belongs To Me  
I Love You So Much  
I'm Yearning For Your Touch  
Come And Set Me Free  
Forever Yours I'll Be  
Baby Won't You Come And Take This Pain Away

-

Luca had decided, he had to find Hotaru after school, and make her listen to what he had to say.

He was on her way to Natsumes room when he spotted Hotaru listening at the door. before Luca could walk away unnoticed, Hotaru grabbed his arm and gave him an super-panda-ear

-

( invention nr 137 makes you hear almost everything )

-

"Mikan wasnt in her room, so i went here to hear if she was her. If you listen carefully, you could hear two people... sleeping" Hotaru waited for Lucas reaction, but he just avoided eye contact.

Hotaru felt pure anger inside, she ha told Natsume NOT to have sex with mikan, Mikan was just to innocent for her own good.

she knew Natsume was struggling against his hormones, but she was hoping he would wait until they were 16 at least.

she had no choice, she had to know if her best friend was doing her loves best friend.

she shoot up door with her deer clove, She and Luca running in the room

**With natsume and mikan**

Natsume woke up, finding Mikan curled up against his chest, with her arms wrapped around him.  
he wanted to see her reaction when she woke up, so he closed her eyes, prentending to sleep.  
but then he heard someone whispering, and he had enough training with persona, to know to trust he´s instincts.

"Oi, polka, wake up!" Natsume struggled to wake up Mikan, so in the end, he showed her under the bed sheets, grabbed a manga, and pretended to read, when he heard the door shooting up.

Hotaru and ruka came bursting in the door.looking suspicious around, and found Natsume reading his manga "where is mikan?" Hotaru said, glaring at Natsume witch narrowed his eyebrows "who should I know? Im not her babysitter, even if it feels like that sometimes" he received a kick on the leg, but he ignored it. Hotaru sent Luca checking the bathroom, and she just stood there glaring " its no one here Hotaru, lets just leave, she might be with that new guy Daisuke" Luca could swear he saw, a evil glint in Natsume´s eyes, when he said Daisukes name." eh... well leave then!" Luca said and dragged Hotaru out side.

Luca didnt stop running before they were outside " Mikan must have been there, if not, something must be very wrong. Natsume was done reading that manga yesterday, natsume NEVER reads the same manga twice"

**SPECIAL ABILITY CLASS**

"tsubasa! Miksaki!" Mikan Yelled and gave Miksaki a hug, but tsubasa also got a kiss on the cheek, witch made the class room a lot more hotter, but Mikan nullified it "Natsume! Im not seeing Tsubasa and Misaki as often as before" Mikan pouted cutely. "were going to be busy if were going to manage to be done for the festival, so lets start working!" said all the the 20 doppleganger at the same time.

( Im not telling what they are working with, because thats a surprise to the chapter with the festival! )

**End of class**

"Mikan ehm..." Yasu Usha said to mikan "since im new, and Hotaru is " Yasu Usha looked at the baka gun Hotaru was holding " busy, I was wondering if you wanted to join me in central town today?" mikan smiled " of course, and i can introduce you to Anna and nonoko, so can we all go to central town! its just so sad that Hotaru have to work on her inventions today" Mikan looked sad at Hotaru " No boys allowed ?" Yasu Usha smiled shyly "sure! no boys, just us girls! meet me and the others at the buss stop after dinner!" Mikan said, before she skipped to the cafeteria, Natsume just stood there, glaring at Yasu Usha, who glared back, before she turned around and walked away

"Mikan, I want you to to stay away from that Morana (her surname) girl" Natsume commanded, it was not a request "why? whats wrong?" Natsume stared in her eyes " she creeps me out, and i think i have seen her before, have you seen that shes always writing things down? and she is in the dangerous class!" Nastsume tried to get a grip on his anger " shes writing things down because she´s new, and shes to shy to ask again, and Nabora is also in the dangerous class, and so are you!" Mikan didnt like it when people talked bad about her friends, but it was something about the way Natsume said it, something is definitely wrong. "Just be careful in central town okey?

**On the buss stop**

" Anna and Nonoko! its been so long since last I saw you two! where have you guys been?" Mikan yelled when everyone was meeting at the buss stop. " we have been so busy preparing for the festival, so we haven't been out in days!" Nonoko giggled and anna just nodded. " everyone, this is Yasu Usha Morana!" everyone greeted her before the buss came.

They walked to a park, in the middle of the town, everyone carrying a box with hawalon. They sat down on the nearest bench and just sat there chattering.

"...so i just told him to-" Anna got cut off by Yasu Usha " Mikan, how is your relationship with Natsume? who did you meet each other? and when did you guys start dating?" Anna and Nonoko Looked shocked, Yasu hadnt said a word since they left the buss stop, and now she just cut Anna off? where did the shy Yasu go? " ehm.. I met Natsume in the first day... he stole my panties. so we started fighting, and when i came to class, i found out that he was my partner, and after a time, we got a little bit better relationship not just arguing you know. even if we were friends we always had this fights all the time. and on one Christmas he kissed me, but nothing really happened after that, we just grow a stronger and stronger relationship, hanging more together, and just suddenly we became a couple, it was first when we were 13-14 that we began dating, kissing and stuff like that..." Mikan trailed off when se saw Yasu writing down stuff her notebook like crazy with a evil glint in her eyes. " erm... what are you writing ?" Mikan asked awkward. " oh... im sorry.. i just had to write down... what i had to bye today!" she said and putted on a shy smile and looked down on her shoes. All Mikan Anna and Nonoko could think was

CREEPY!

"oh, ill have to go to the toilet now, ill be back!"

Nonoko and Anna, had to leave because they had to go back to work, so soon after they left Mikan, sitting a lone in the park, waiting for yasu Usha.

After what felt like hours ( only 5 minutes xD ) Mikan saw a girl skipping towards her, she had long blond hair, a cute pink dress and yellow eyes, she had to be around 7 years old. the little girl stopped in front of Mikan " oh, whats your name?" the little girl asked " Im Mikan Sakura, just call me Mikan!" Mikan gave the girl a big smile " and whats yours?" The little girl nodded "ah, My name is M-Minaka, can you tell me your boyfriends name?" Mikan looked the girl in the eyes, it was something well known with them " who do you know i have a boy friend? His name is Natsume" Minaka nodded again and pulled up a locket from her pocket, it was a silver necklace, with a red stone. Minaka held it in her tiny arms, closing her eyes, the necklace turned red, and it was glowing.

"It now says S&N, take it, its now yours" And with that, the girl ran away, leaving a dumb forted Mikan alone once again.

"Mikan! im so sorry I was so late, I just had to-" but she got cut off " Did you buy new shoes? you didnt wear them when we came here?" Mikan asked " ah, you see... someone... pored soda on my shoes, so i-... had to bye some new one?" she asked more that said " lets go home Mikan?" she said shyly.

-

**AN/**

do you guys understand a

little bit more about Yusa now?

if you can find out what her name means

you could have a lot of clues!

sorry for late updates

-ida

-


	6. Roses

**AN/**

thanks to everyone

who has

R&R

-

I dont owe GA, i never will, no one on Fanfic does

erm... I guess?

Only Yasu Usha Morana and Diasuke tsutsomu is my characters

play the song while reading, it will get you inn the mood

Meg & Dia - Roses

**Gakuen Alice Chaprer 6 - Roses**

Natsume was on his way to mikans bedroom, when he walked past that Morana girl, she gave him a loahating glare, before she walked away, it almost gave him chills down his spine, were talking about Natsume getting chills, something is definitively wrong. Natsume turned around one last time, to see her walk around the corner, giving him another glare.

**_Meg and Dia - Roses_**

_Turn around there's thouse eyes again  
Turn around fake indifference and I  
watch their cold dark silhouets disappear_

-

"Natsume what are you doing here?" A confused Mikan asked Natsume.  
Didn't Natsume pick Mikan up everyday, so they could go to the class room? wasn't he always peeking at her underwear?  
"whatever" was the only answer she could get from him.

When they entered the class room, everything was as usual. (well, if you don't count Narumi's new frilly shirt and the ribbon around his neck)

-  
_A hundred bodies fill this room  
And all their faces overdone  
Pain is foreign, foreign to us_  
-

"Hotaru, you wont believe me! today, Natsume came to my room, and said we were going to class together, do you think he's getting mental?" Mikan giggled joke fully.  
"baka, he always pick you up in your room, and yes, if you didn't notice, he have always been mental" Hotaru didnt give the brunet as much as a look, she gave her new invention all the attention.  
"but Hotaru, how come; if he pick´s me up every day, why cant I remember?" Mikan sounded worried, but before Mikan could answer, Yasu Usha took a seat next to Mikan  
"Mikan-san, can we do something fun today? together?" Yasu Usha said shyly, "I dont know many people here, and I hope you see me as a friend" she added.  
Mikan smiled brightly, and nodded at Yasu Usha " sure! and please call me Mikan! anything in particular you want to do?" Mikan asked, but before Yasu Usha could answer, Narumi asked for their attention " The GA festival is coming up soon, and this year, its ours turn to prepare for the dace. I know you guys got a lot of other stuff to do, but after school, everyone meets in the ball hall, understood love birds?" everyone said a simple "aaaah!" someone because they wanted to prepare for the dance, other in annoyance.

Mikan stod on her tip toes, hanging up some laces for the party, when she felt someone's breath in her neck, she turned around and saw a pair of crimson eyes.  
"Nat-Natsume!? what are you doing here?" Natsume looked a bit comfused in about two seconds, before he butted on a blank expression, and gave her a beautiful rose.  
"am I not allowed to see my girlfriend? or give her roses?" he smirked " and where did you get that necklace ?" natsume asked nuzzling her collarbone. Mikan backed away immediately, and gave Natsume a confused look " thanks for the rose....i guess....when did you get a girlfriend? and... wh-who is she? And a cute little yellow eyed girl gave it to me" Natsume clenched his fists "cant you remember? me?us? and why did you accept a gift from that Morana girl!?"  
Natsume almost shouted, but tried to keep his temper down

_-  
I don't even know you  
You won't even know I'm gone  
Was it something I did wrong?  
-_

" you have been acting strange all day! no since you was in central town Natsume!" Mikan just gave him another confused look "It was not Yasu Usha who gave me the necklace, the girl was smaller, and of course i remember you! but I can never remember us together, like a couple! is there something I have been missing? " Mikan was almost crying now, Natsume took a step forward, closer to Mikan, he brushed some hair out of her face, and gave her a tender kiss, not to much, but enough to make her remember their time together, or so he thought. Mikan responded, and felt her hart race its speed, she took a step backwards and touched her lips, it felt so natural, so right, she didnt want his lips to stop their magic, but hey! they wasn't even friends!

_-  
Roses, roses cold  
Roses, roses sold out  
-_

Mikan gave him a yet an another confused look, touching her lips, then her necklace, before she ran out f the ballroom.

On her way to her dorm, she bumped into Usha Yasu. "Usha, I know we have not bee friends for long, but can you help me with something?" Usha nodded, and they walked to Mikans room.

"you know, I have always tried to become friends with Natsume, but now, he just suddenly kissed me, talking about us as a couple, and i dont know what he talks about" Mikan said in a low whisper. Usha Yasu just nodded to herself, like she had an inner battle. "hmm... I see, dont let him get to close, he well just break your heart, my dear Mikan" Usha paused " canI have a look at your necklace?" Mikan nodded and Usha took it with her to the bathroom. When she came back she just told her she was polishing it, because it was glue all over it.

**Next day**

Natsume on his way to mikans room as usual, but when i knocked on the door, no one opned, and it was also locked. but what sceard him the most, was when the key he had to the door diddnt work, he mutterd some curses under his breath, and walked to the classroom, hoping to find some answears.

but little did he know, that it would be a day, where he would ust stand there looking dumbforted at mikan, hoping this was a crappy lie, nor did he know how furius he would get, not before he reatched the door, withch turned the day, and his life upside down

Natsumes eyes want wide with surprise, Mikan, his dear sweet innocent mikan, was sitting next to that bich Morana, chatting laughing, with a furious Hotaru, glaring daggers at them.

It took all this will power to walk in to the class room like nothing was wrong, he feelt the whole class stare at him.

And now he stood in front of mikan, she looked paled, with rings under her eyes, but she tried to fake it with a even faker smile. He couldent take it anymore

"what the hell is going on Mikan!? first you hang out with this thing" he pointed at Morana "and then you pretend that you dont know me? that you dont know what we have together?" he shoted at mikan, but his voice became smooth, and almost a whisper "who can you forget that i love you more than life it self?"

never, i repeat NEVER have anyone heard natsume confess his feelings in public.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, get out of my way, your destroying my view" Mikan said coldly.

everyone gasped, Mikan would never say anything like that, not even to a person she loahates, bet here she sits, throwing crap at the person she loved.

Natsume closed his eyes, and counted to 10 inwardly, when he opned them, Mikan was still glaring at him. He simply turned around, and walked out the class room, putting the table and chair next to morana on fire.

-  
_Turn around reds and whites again  
I'd sell my kicks for one more low tar  
Fevers hand in hand with shoelace bracelets  
_-

Natsume walked as fast as he could, right to his Sakura tree, no, it was THEIR sakura three, at least it was.  
She thought about how their relationship was a few days ago, and one night when be bacame over obsessed, began to unbotton her blouse, but when he looked up at those eyes of hers, he came back to reality, almost pleading for forgiveness, of course mikan said it was okey, and fell asleep shortly after.

_Why are some girls so naive?  
He didn't unbutton your blouse to see  
A better view of your heart  
Oh yeah, can't blame you for trying_

( this one got more than one meaning)

-

Natsume just sat there the rest of the day, trying to make some sens of the last days. That was when Marana walked past his tree. he jumped down, and strattled her, but she hid it quick.

"what have you done to mikan!? and whats the whole deal with the necklace!" Usha just smirks, makeing this awful tsk tsk tsk sounds.

"shes not a little girl anymore, she has just grown away from you and that freak Hotaru" She studied her nails, faking boredom.

"she looks sick! shes pale, and got thise mayor sircle under her eyes! what are you doing to her! wasnt you supposed to be the quiet shy girl!?"

Natsume almost pleaded the last words, begging for an answear. Usha yusa yawned " things changes, so do people, so just get over her, you dont deserv her!" the last words came out from gritting theeths.

"like you deserve her , you fake bitch! Im going to make you regret this Morana!"

and with that Natsume walked away, heading to a cold inventors room.

**I'm so sorry!**

**but im going to put this story on a wait**

**i'm over obsessed with twilght¨**

**i got SO much homework**

**i need time with friends and family**

**so I cant continue this story for a while**

**.....**

**find out what ushas name means, that's a clue**

**did you understand the things with the neclace?**

**that little girl was usha, she have more alices than just one!**

**the whole "...and you will be together for always.." crap, was ment to be cheesy!**

**so i wont get back to this story for a while, sorry for not telling before now.**


	7. AN, sorry!

Chapter 7 -

Natsume bragen innto the inwentors room "i know we have issues, and you can say what you want, but i really need your help, something is happening to mikan, and i dont know-"

"took you long enough to find out, the problem is what this marana girl has been doing to mikan, and what the heck we are going to do with it" it wasnt a question if he wanted to help her,  
it was a statement.**  
**

**AN/**

**I'm sorry, but ive been way to obsessed with twilight since school started, **

**and im not sure if im motivated enough to write more for the moment. so ill se if i get the motivation to begin to write again. **

**im so sorry, but ill see what i could do **

**-ida**


End file.
